


The Fourth Night

by eggsinsunnyside



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsinsunnyside/pseuds/eggsinsunnyside
Summary: Congratulation, fourth night on the job and you've already been kidnapped by a very questionable AI who may or may have not saved your ass before.





	

When you woke up, you were expecting to see your buzzing old tv and an empty bag of popcorn on your lap. Maybe also an episode of the Immortal and the Restless, and the faded stripe walls of your home. Whatever you were expecting, it was not being awake inside a very confined suit and two eyeholes that showed nothing but complete darkness.

You nearly shrieked in terror. Actually you did for a couple of seconds before the AI told you not to. Correction, the very questionable AI with equally questionable motives told you through a series of questionable sentences to get you to stop screaming. Although it has a silvery voice of a little girl, its words were pretty damn vicious.

You're never trusting anybody with that kind of voice after this, if you survived.

Still though, the AI was nicer compared to the Handy AI that ditched you in the complete darkness where you were almost mauled by moving robots that have no rights to be that goddamn scary. The second night is as fresh as ever on your mind. You were asked by Handy to go through Ballora’s vent to reach a power breaker and told you to move as fast as possible. The other AI on the other hand, told you to move as slowly and quietly as possible, to not gain any attention of the robotic ballerina herself. You listened to the other AI and have never felt so relieved to find out that you had taken the right choice.

Anyway back on track, you're stuck inside an uncomfortable suit and the AI was still talking.

“ _I think they noticed that you never left the building last night… The cameras were searching for you…But they couldn't find you._ ” The AI said and its voice dropped to a sing song whisper. “ _I have you hidden too well. I kid-napped you_.”

It even had to pop the p, didn't it? Only a little kid does that.

“ _Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I am only going to keep you for a little while. Try not wiggle though._ ”

Yeah, that sounds really suspicious and ominous. Something like a killer would say.

“ _You're inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don't think it was ever used. At least not the way it was meant to be used... Too dangerous. It's just big enough for one person to fit inside, but just there._ ”

And this AI had the brilliant idea to put you inside the very suit said to be too dangerous. Absolutely wonderful.

“ _You're in the scooping room. Do you why it's called the scooping room?_ ”

You don't want to know but you have the feeling that the AI is going to tell you anyway. This kind of thing always happens in soap operas.

“ _It's because, dummy, this is the room where they use the scooper. I thought that would be obvious. Isn't it such a fun name for something?_ ”

No, it does not. It sounds like a murder weapon to be honest. Also that dummy insult was uncalled for, you can't see anything in this room except darkness. Lots and lots of darkness. Seriously, where is the light?

“ _The scooper. It sounds like something you would use for ice cream or custard, or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want in your birthday party. To ensure that you would get a heaping portion of every good thing_.” The voice commented with a wistful tone. “ _I wonder though, if you were a freshly opened box of ice cream, how would you feel about something with that name. I don't think a freshly opened box of ice cream feels anything at all._ ”

There was a small gasp and it's from that AI.

“ _Uh oh._ ” That didn't sound good. “ _It sounds like someone else is in the building. Sh_.”

You could hear muffled voices. You don't recognise any of them, though a spoken name does ring a bell.

“With all due respect, those aren't the design choices I’d like to ask you about, Mr. Afton.”

Mr Afton.

That name is familiar but you can't quite put a finger on it.

The voices began to fade away as their owners moved away from your location. You regret not making any noises to alert them of your position.

Suddenly, there was the loud noise of a conveyor belt being activated and moving, and Ballora is moved across your sight to your left. The humanoid robot doesn't look like it's active.

“ _There's something very important that I learned how to do overtime… Do you know what that is?_ ” You hoped it doesn't relate to anything homicidal. “ _How… to pretend._ ”

That had you raising your eyebrows in surprise. What good does pretending do?

“ _Do you ever play make believe? Pretend to be one way when you are really the other? It's very important. Ballora never learns. But I do._ ” The AI gloated. “ _They think that there is something wrong on the inside. The only thing that matters is knowing… how… to… pre… tend…”_

A beat passes and an alarm blares seven times. You don't have time to think about what the alarm is indicating when Ballora suddenly jerks back like she had been shocked.

Ballora jerked back again and one more, before slumping forward uselessly, with what you assume to be her eye glowing dimly in the dark. You don't want to think that it's actually looking at you. You can make out some wires poking out of her head but the darkness makes it hard to see the extent of the damage.

You wonder if Ballora is alright.

“ _I'll open the faceplates for you. That way, they can find you on the cameras. Now all you have to do is… wait._ ”

The faceplates open with a hiss and you greedily suck in gulps of air. While you were trying to keep yourself from panicking further, the AI kept talking.

“ _I recommend that you keep the spring locks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeats are causing them to come loose. You don't want them to get too loose. Trust me._ ”

Couldn't that AI said that earlier?!

You ended up spending the rest of the night trying to keep the spring locks wound up while trying not to get scared by small but freakishly scary as hell Minireenas trying to climb into the suit. By the time the morning crew found you, you were practically about to pass out on your feet. Maybe feeling a little nauseous but that would pass eventually.

As you shuffled your way to the elevator, you caught sight of something hanging behind the window in the Funtime Auditorium. It was facing your general direction and you think you saw a purple eye glowing in the dark. You give it a short lazy wave before the elevator closed its doors on you.

It's night time when you wake up again in your home and just in time for your favourite soap opera, the Immortal and the Restless. Cup of popcorn in your arms and a good few hour left before it was time for work, you settled down as comfortably as possible before the show began to start.

It just occurred to you that you had missed yesterday's episode and that you have no idea what's going on in today’s episode.

 


End file.
